Pokemon RWBY V1 Beacon Academy
by raven618
Summary: The world of Remnant is inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon. Huntsman and Huntresses use these Pokemon to battle Grimm, the evil predecessors to Pokemon. Join Ruby, Yang, Calem, Jaune, Serena and all their friends and teammates, as they take the first step in growing from Pokemon Trainers, to Hunters.
1. Robbery and a New School

Hello, and welcome to the world of Remnant. My name is Professor Sycamore, Pokemon Professor of the Vale region and Headmaster of Signal Academy. This world is inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon. These creatures live with humans as pets, friends, and partners, at least after they're cured.

In the wild, Pokemon are dark, malicious versions of themselves. We call these creatures Grimm. Grimm seem to actively hunt down and destroy Humans, their creations, and Pokemon. Many Humans train with their Pokemon to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. It is their job to protect the world from these monsters.

Pokemon and Grimm, good and evil, it is by these forces that the regions have become what they are today. Yet we must not forget that humans are neither one nor the other, that we can become either, or find refuge in one, yet still cling to the other. It is this that sets us apart from the other creatures of this world. It is our inheritance, and may be our undoing.

Lumiose City, Vale Region

Night time in the city is far more active than many would think. Even with all the shops closed, and the majority of the people asleep, Lumiose remains an active area. Couples will go on moonlit walks, young folk hang out at night clubs, and many forms of pokemon prowel the streets now that they are more empty.

Tonight however, a different pressence moved along the darkened streets. A group of tough looking men in black and red suits move through the southern end of town. Each of them wears a pair of red sun-glasses, fedora, and carries a red and white ball on their belts. Those people that do see them move as far away as possible. These were Team Dazzle grunts, one of the Pokemon gangs that plauged the streets of Lumiose.

The group of grunts found their target, a Pokemon Item Shop (or pokemart) called 'From Dust till Dawn,' one of the few Item shops still open this late at night. As the grunts enter, the shop owner, an elderly man, takes them in with an air of caution. One man step to the front of the group to address the owner. Unlike the others, he is wearing a white suit and wearing a black bowler hat. His hair is orange red and sweeping to the right side of his face. In his hand is a black and white swagger cane. His name was Roman Torchwick, a well known criminal. He removed a cigar from his mouth and taped the ashes onto the store floor. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find an item shop open this late?" he asked in a charming, charismatic voice.

To punctuate his sentance, one of the grunts opens his pokeball. From within comes a black and orange canine Pokemon, a skull-like helmate attached to it's forehead. The Pokemon growled, threataningly.

"Please, just take the Pokeyen and leave." the shopkeep pleads.

"Sh-shshsh, calm down. We're not here for your money." He turned to the grunts, "Grab the goods."

The thugs moved throughout the store, grabbing rocks, bags of powder, and large gemstones with various elements contained within. Near the very back of the store, one grunt finds a group of kids, four in total. He plucked his pokeball from his belt. "Alright, put your hands in the air." Two of the kids (both boys) did exactly that, one more swiftly than the other. The other two (who weren't facing him) remained still.

The grunt opened his pokeball, relesing a metal sphere with two magnets and screws attached to it. "Hey! I said hands in the air." He grabbed the kid with the red hood (who was a girl) and she turned around, taking her headphones off as she did. The other kid (another girl) aslo turned around, removed a pair of ear buds from her ears, then unpluged them from the first girl's phone.

"Yes?" the second girl asked.

"I said, hands in the air, now." his Pokemon arced electricity between it's magnets.

"Are you robbing us?"

"Yes!"

"Ohhh." said the hood girl. Both of them looked at each other, then back at the grunt with wicked smiles on their faces.

The first sign the rest of the grunts had that something was wrong was when their ally was thrown from the back of the store. One of them rushed back to confront the aggressor, only to be tackled out the front door by four children, all of whom were releasing Pokemon.

One was a large boy who's hair was cut so it looked like a black beret. He wore a black t-shirt with a smiling ice cream cone picture on it, as well as a pair of orange shorts. His Pokemon was a red crustacean, with round claws in front and three skinny horns on it's head. In it's claw it held the grunt's pokeball.

The second boy was much shorter than the other, with a large mop of orange hair on his head. Over a white polo tee, he wore a dull green vest. His Pokemon resembaled a fairy riding a large orange flower.

The girl who had the ear buds was only slightly taller than the short boy. She wore a pink t-shirt with a row of black bows running down the front, while her tan legs were shown off by a pair of mini-shorts. Her Pokemon was a small brown and green biped with green spines coming out of it's head. Said Pokemon was holking the metal ball Pokemon in vines protruding from it's neck.

The other girl, in addition to her red hood/cape, wore a black long sleeve shirt with red trim, as well as a matching skirt and boots. Her legs were covered by a pair of blackish red stockings. Her uncombed hair was black which changed to red at the tips. Her Pokemon was the most terrifing of all , a large green insect with two large curved blades instead of hands. Both of the girls were sitting on the grunts who had threatened them.

Torckwick looked at this group of kids for a second, "Okay. Get 'em." The remaining four grunts charged out of the store, pokeballs and Pokemon at the ready to wage battle.

The grunt who had realised the canine Pokemon, set it on the hood girl's insect. The canine lunged, but the insect was faster, and dodged the attack by jumping into the air. When it landed, the canine is flattened underneath it's feet.

Two of the grunts released identical blue bat Pokemon, with big ears and no eyes. Both of these went for the red crustacean, only for one to be beated back by a blast of wind from the fairy, and the other to fly into a wave of bubbles.

The final grunt's Pokemon was an avian with red wings, a shaggy brown face, and a wicked sharp beak. It didn't get more than three feet before the tan girl's Pokemon threw it's metal captive into the oncoming attacker. The collision caused the round Pokemon to let out an electric shock, paralizing both Pokemon.

Roman looked at the defeated grunts in contemptment. "Well you were worth every cent, truely." He steped out towards the children, all of whom stood ready to fight. "Well kiddies, I think we can all say that this was an eventfull evening. And as much as I'd love to stay and chat," he pulled a pokeball from his coat pocket, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He released a Pokemon which looked like a pumpkin with two glowing circles cut out of it's gourd. In front of these holes formed a ball of dark energy, which was promptly thrown at the kids. Once the dust settled, none of them were hurt but the man had dissappered. It was the red hooded girl who saw him first, climbing up the fire escape ladder of a nearby building.

"Trevor, Shauna, make sure he's alright." she said. The tan girl and the smaller boy ran back into the store while the other two went after the thief.

They caught up with him on the roof top. "Hey!" the girl called out. The kid's Pokemon took up offencive stances (how the large kid's got on the roof, I don't know.)

"Persistant."

Suddenly, there came a loud whirring and a small airship rose out of the alley next to the building.

"How did we miss that thing!?" the boy exclaimed.

Meanwhile Roman had boarded his ship and was facing the kids. In his hand was a large yellow gem. "End of the line, Red." He then tossed the stone at the girl. It landed at her feet with no more than a clatter, but then the man's Pokemon fired another shadow ball at the gem, which exploded.

He let out an evil whoop, only to find the girl unharmed, and with a barrier of multi-colored lights between her and the airship. The cause of the barrier was the two strangers that had arrived on the roof. One was a Pokemon with yellow brown fur and brown armor. It's head was angular and had a large mustache, in it's hands it carried two spoons. The other figure was a woman, blonde hair tied back into a bun, wearing a white and black suit, with a black and purple cape flowing from her back. She also carried a spoon, but her's was larger, and twisted halfway down the handle.

With a flick of her wrist, she ordered her Pokemon to attack. It launched a purple blast of light towards the aircraft, causing it to rock violently.

Inside, Roman entered the ship's cockpit. "We've got a huntress!" he told the pilot, who left to confront the aformentioned huntress. Through the ship's windshield, he saw the yellow Pokemon continue it's attack, this time by creating a small cloud of stones. They crashed into the ship, leaving huge dents and making it difficult to keep the ship airborne.

From the ship's hold came a flash of light. The huntress saw a weasel-like Pokemon, and a woman wearing a glowing red dress. Before her Pokemon could launch another attack, the weasel sent a blast of fire towards them. She grabbed the boy while her Pokemon grabbed the girl. Once it finished, the yellow Pokemon resumed attacking the ship. Except this time the blasts of energy were intercepted by fireballs.

By this point the boy decided he needed to help the Huntress. "Corphish! Bubble!" the red crustacean, obeyed by launching a stream of bubbles from it's claws. These popped harmlessly against the ship, causing the red hooded girl to facepalm. This moment of confusion was all the pilot needed, as she gave a nod to the weasel, who launched another round of fire, sending Pokemon, Huntress, and child diving for cover. By the time they recovered, the airship was moving away.

The girl turned to the woman, "You're a Huntress. Can I have your autograph?" She squeeked.

All four of the children found themselves in a dimly lit room, seated in hard metal chairs, and receving a firm scolding from the huntress who not half an hour ago saved their lives.

"I hope you all realize just how much trouble you all are in. You put yourselves and others in serious risk."

"They started it!" The girl in the red hood said, trying to convay that they were defending themselves.

The Huntress ignored her comment, "If it were up to me, I'd send you all home. With a pat on the back..." The kids relaxed slightly, " and a slap on the wrist." She brought her spoon down on the table, causing the red headed boy to jump. "But, there is someone here who want's to speak with you."

From the doorway came an older man. His hair was silvery white and he wore a pair of small, wirey speckticles tinted brown. He wore a green turtle neck under a black suit shirt. In one hand he carried a cane, in the other a plate of cookies.

"Trevor Grayscale, Tierno Glacier, Shauna Pixiedust, Ruby Rose." He said, listing off their names. "Where did you learn how to do this." the 'this' in question was a video of their fight with the grunts taken by a Scroll.

"Signal Academy?" the large boy, Tierno, offered.

"They taught you how to stop robbers and gang thugs?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." the hooded girl, Ruby said.

"I see," he placed the plate of cookies down, "Though I must admit, I've only seen one other person able to train a Scyther to obay them like that. A dusty old crow."

"Ohh, thath her uncle." the girl in the pink shirt, Shauna, sputtered; her mouth full of cookie. She swollowed, "Sorry, that's Ruby's uncle Qrow. He's the teacher who taught us how to raise Pokemon. Before none of us had any idea what we were doing, and now were some of the best in our grade."

"So I see. And what would a bunch of bright young souls, such as yourselves, be doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

The kids looked at each other, it was Ruby who spoke, "We want to become Hunters."

"You want to slay monsters."

"No!"

The man looked at Shauna, "Well I don't, I want to become a Huntress because I love Pokemon. And to see them as Grimm. As nothing but evil and hateful. If I could do something to help them, and I didn't, I don't think I could live with myself." The others nodded, showing that they felt similarly.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

It was the red head, Trevor, who answered. "You're Proffesser Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

Silence, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." the girls said at the same time.

"Am I correct in assuming that you would like to join my school eventually?"

"Yes, more than anything." Tierno said.

Ozpin looked at Glynda,, who rolled her eyes. "Well okay" He said.

 _The next day..._

"You guys are WHAT!?"

"We get to attend Beacon with you!" Shauna said as she bear-hugged two older Pokemon Trainers.

The four friends were onboard a Spearhead airship carring Beacon students from Lumiose City to the school, a few of them had their Pokemon out. Among the others were three students who actually knew the younger trainers. The two being crushed by Shauna were Calem and Serena, the third was Ruby's older sister, Yang.

Yang was a well-toned blonde. She wore a brown vest and open skirt with a white silk fring. Underneath these were a yellow, mid-riff tank top and black mini-shorts. In addition, she wore two gold bracelets and leather gloves.

Calem was a dark haired boy. His sweater blue with white stripes decorating the sleeves and zipper. On his left wrist he wore a gummetal ring with a rainbow colored gem in it.

Finally, Serena, a girl with thick tan colored hair. She wore a black sleeveless top and a red high waist skirt and thigh length black stockings.

Calem and Serena were shocked when they heard the news, while Yang couldn't have been happier. "Oh, I can't believe my little sister is comming to beacon with me. This is the best day EVER."

"Please, stop." Ruby groaned, clearly embaressed at the attention her sister and friends were drawing. Yang and Shauna both released their hugs.

"I don't get it," Calem said "I know you stopped the robbery, but why would the headmaster move you ahead like that?"

"I don't know, it's not like we're anything special." Trevor said, looking out the window.

"But you guys are special," Yang said, putting her arm around her little sister, "You just need to figure out how. Being at Beacon will help."

The group got quiet and decided to watch a news program that was being show on a holo-net projector. Conveniently, it was about last night. "Although the police have yet to find or identify the individuals who thwarted the crime, they have been able to identify renouned crimenal, Roman Torchwick, as the leader of the robbery. He continues to evade authorities. If anyone has any information on his were-abouts, please inform the Lumiose Police Force. Back to you, Malva."

The screen switched to show a pink haired woman with glasses. "Thank you Cyril. In other news, this Saterday's Faunus Civil Right's Protest turned violent, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceramony. This extremist group has now been responsible for-"

The program flickered out and was replaced with a 3D hologram of the Huntress who was with Ozpin last night. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glyda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among the privaledged few who have been selected to attend this presdigious academy. Our world is experiancing an increadible time of peace, and it is your duty as future Huntsman and Huntresses, to uphold that peace. You are here because you have shown the courage and resourcefulness needed to get here. And now it is our turn, to teach you how to acheive the next step."

The hologram deactivated. Several students, including Ruby, moved closer to the windows. Outside, nearly the whole of Lumiose City was visable.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here." The others looked out. Their old school just one of a hundred other buildings in the shineing city.

"I guess home isn't so far away." Trevor said, lamentedly.

Tierno put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Beacon's our home now, Trev."

A gaging sound drew their attention, nearby was a blonde haired boy holding his mouth and running towards the bathroom.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone." Serena said, awkwardly.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby commented.

"I wonder who we're going to meet?" Calem wondered.

"Let's just hope their better than vomit boy." Shauna said.

At that moment, a small, navy colored bird-like Pokemon with a red chest began swooping at Yang's hair. "Gahh, shoo bird, shoo." The bird gave up on the elder girl and attacked her sister. "Hey, get away from me, get away form me, get away from me!"


	2. Enemies and Friends

The airship came down next to a large round landing pad. It's doors opened so the throng of eager students within- could stand to one side so the blonde haired boy could empty his stomach into a conveniently placed trash can.

Yang, her sister and their friends exited the ship, thankfully the avian Pokemon's trainer had been able to get it under control. They took in the giant, medieval castle before them. Halfway between the landing pad and the main building was a large, round wall encircling the campus. At the center of it all was a large grey tower, resembling a lighthouse with a collection of green circles in the topmost section.

Trevor furiously began taking photos, while the rest of them looked up in awe. "View of Lumiouse got nothing on this." Yang commented.

Her sister was going into full fan-girl mode, but not because of the tower. "Sis! Sis! That boy's got a Manky! Oh, and she's got a Combuskin!" Before her sister could wander off the cliff, Yang grabbed her hood and pulled her back.

"Hey, calm down. Why can't you swoon over your own Pokemon? Aren't you happy with them?"

"Of course I am." Ruby said. Her hand reaching to her belt, where two red and white spheres hung. "I just really like seeing knew ones. It's one of reasons we became Huntresses, remember?"

Yang wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder, "Yeah, one of the reasons."

As the group wandered off, Shauna found herself alone near another landing pad. She was watching some of the other students depart when she caught a glimpse of blonde.

" _It can't be."_ she thought to herself. She jogged over toward them, only to trip over some girl's luggage cart. "Oh, sorry." She apologized before running off again.

"Hey! You clumsy-!" The rest of what she said was lost. Shauna scanned the crowd, yes, definitely a boy with golden blonde hair. She grabbed his shoulder and he turned around.

"Uh, can I help you?" It wasn't him.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I thought you were someone else." She walked away from the boy, _"But I was so sure..."_

"Hey!" Same guy. He was wearing a white chestplate over a black hoodie. Off his belt hung another belt with a pokeball attached to it. "I'm Jaune." he said, extending a gloved hand.

She smiled, recognizing the request of friendship. "Shauna." She said, shaking his hand. Suddenly she realized she had seen this guy before. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Serena sat down on a bench. Beacon was turning out exactly as she expected; everyone knew exactly who her mother was. Ever since she stepped on that airship, all she heard was: 'Isn't that Grace's daughter?' 'OMG! It's the Rhyhorn racer's girl!' She hated it.

All her life, people saw her and expected her to be just like her mother, a great huntress and Pokemon racer. Well, she'd become a huntress all right, but by no means would she ever become a racer.

" _Except,"_ she thought to herself as she reclined into a laying position, _"Now that I'm here, I have no idea what to do."_

She was rudely brought out of her musings by a sharp pain hitting her leg. Apparently, her leg was in the path of some girl's luggage trolley. Said girl had long white hair tied in a ponytail on the right side of her head. She wore a white dress that turned to ice blue near the base, which was only as far down as her thigh. Over this was a white, long sleeved mid-riff jacket with a red interior. Around her waist was a white scarf with two pokeballs attached.

"Uhg, what is with this school?" the girl exclaimed, "Hey, do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

Actually, she didn't. She saw one of the bags had fallen off the trolley, but the pale skinned girl grabbed it first. "Give me that, these are Type Gems, mined and carved from the Schnee quarry."

"Um," Serena said, never having heard of Type Gems before.

"What are you, brain dead, Types: Fire, Water, Electric? Is any of this sinking in?"

"Look, I'm sorry for bumping your cart, but could you please leave me alone?"

"How dare you speak to me like that."

"Well excuse me, princess!" she said, slurring the 'U'.

"It's Heiress, actually." said an unknown voice.

Looking up, they saw a third girl, sitting on top of a nearby wall and reading a book. She was wearing a black vest with coattails, underneath was a sleeveless white shirt, her midriff was left exposed. She was also wearing white mini shorts and black leggings which faded to purple near the bottom. Her arms were decorated with black ribbons on the forearms, and a detached black sleeve and metal bicep band on the left arm. A black bow sat in her raven hair.

She jumped down to them, "Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company. The largest suppliers of evolution stones, type gems and other crystals."

The white haired girl, Weiss, seemed to beam at this, "Finally, someone who recognizes true-" "The same company renowned for their controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners. And that's not including the Fossil World incident."

"Wha- How dare, the nerve of-" With that, she grabbed her luggage, and stormed off. The girl in black looked to where the blonde haired girl had been standing, only to find she had snuck off when she started talking.

"Smart girl."

"All I'm saying is, that motion sickness is a much more common problem than most people realize." Jaune and Shauna had begun walking down a path, casual batter being exchanged by both parties.

"Look I'm sorry, 'Vomit Boy' was the first thing that came to my head."

"Well, the name's Jaune Ark. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

She looked at him, the conversation suddenly taking a very uncomfortable turn, "Are you, flirting with me?"

"What? No! No, I'm sorry. I meant other girls." he was wildly moving his hands, his face flushed red.

Shauna couldn't help but giggle at his attempted apology. "It's fine, I was the one who jumped to conclusions. You might want to rethink that pickup line anyway."

"It wasn't a pickup- look, sometimes my mouth moves faster than my brain does."

"Hehe, everything moves faster than this guy's brain."

Shauna stopped when Jaune's pokeball suddenly opened, a wave of white energy exiting it then wrapping around Jaune's waist. The energy condensed into a blue ribbon that covered both belts. Hanging from the left side of this ribbon was a large scabbard, it was brown in color, with three circles near the hilt of the sword (which had also appeared from the pokeball), two of these were white, while the third was a light blue stone that was… looking at Shauna?

"What is that?"

"This is Honedge, my Pokemon."

"… It, _He_ , spoke."

"Yeah, Honedge is a Ghost Type, so it can learn how to speak."

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here." The blue stone, Honedge's eye, moved so it was looking at Jaune, while it, furrowed it's brow?

"Okay, that is going to take some getting used to."

"So, where are we going?"

It dawned on them that they had been following each other, neither one knew where they were, orwhere they needed to be.

"This is my un-life now."


End file.
